Shinji Rarenai Genjitsu
by MoriChann
Summary: No memories, connection nor anything. One thing is for sure, they hate him for what he contains. He doesn't deserve happiness, he doesn't deserve them, they don't belong to him. OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinji Rarenai Genjitsu** (Unbelievable Reality)

**Summary:** No memories, connections nor anything. One thing is for sure, they hate him for what he contains. He doesn't deserve happiness, he doesn't deserve them, they don't belong to him.

**Warning:** Naruto is going to be OOC and other character too.

**Author's Notes:** I know I shouldn't be writing another story but I just can't help it, alright? And I absolutely won't abandon any of my stories! ;( *Grins nervously*

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inability**

He looked around, kind of frantic.

Wondering if all the pain in his chest would end, if his life's pain would end, if this is all just a bad dream then he'll wake up in someone's arms comforting him. The darkness is just lucid, eating at his very soul. The dark feeds him loneliness, strangling him in isolation. He doesn't know if he should head for the light, no one would be waiting. It's always like that, no one wants to soothe him and acts like his very conscience is tainted with a curse. A curse he was given, he was marked, and was sealed with.

He just wanted the pain to stop, or at least to subside even just for a minute of blissfulness.

It wasn't that much to ask, right? His innocence has long been stolen, his soul has long been damaged, and his spirit has long been broken. What to make of a child when no one seems to just care enough to offer help. The darkness is suffocating him, the light is leaving him behind, just like _them_. Who is _them_? Have he known them for so long that he's sure they will leave him behind?

Then again, there's this voice of concern, worry, fear, and...affection?

_"-aruto! Damnit! Wake up, stay with us."_ a strong but firm voice was calling to him, he didn't recognize it. It's a man's voice, calling out to him, wanting him to stay. Is there really someone wanting to reach out to him? He just wanted to stay in the dark, it comforts him and protects what little sanity he holds even it suffocates his heart because of the pain.

Warm droplets of liquid touch his face, are those tears? Is someone crying for him? Or are those tears of joy for his sudden departure? _"Sweetie, stay with us! I'll hold your father responsible for this if you don't fight along, please..please, for us."_ a pleasant voice of a woman he also never recognized. _Sweetie?_ Since when was the first time someone called him that? _Father?_ Is it really worth opening his eyes? A thread of hope that when he open his haunted eyes, they will be there for him? Is it really worth anything when he already gave in?

But he complied involuntarily nonetheless, his eyes was struck by too much white. The dull cerulean eyes of his wandered around the room only to see relieved faces of a blonde-haired man and a redheaded woman. He didn't recognize them and turned his head to the side. His heart hurt seeing them for indescribable reasons, his head is pounding like he was supposed to remember something and it has something to do with his aching heart. A warm, smooth hand went to stroke his blonde locks and the boy couldn't stop the involuntary flinch that he felt.

He wasn't used to human contact, and he never knew if he ever will. _"Naruto, sweetie, what's wrong?"_ There's the woman's voice again, it only makes his chest hurt when he heard it, he doesn't know why. It's like his mind is doing everything to prevent him from remembering something important but his heart could still decipher it well. The hand hesitantly withdrew from his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He turned to face them again, the adults noticed how his eyes dulled more upon seeing them, like the boy's spirit broke into a million pieces of glass. But the horrifying sight they were met with was the pain that flickered within those depths of blue but no recognition was given to them. _"Wh..Who are y..you?"_ he rasped out.

There was an audible gasp from the woman and the throbbing pressure in his chest only increased. He put his right hand over his heart, clutching it, as if suffering from some cardiac arrest. _"It..it hurts."_ he managed to wheeze out then there was a loud 'thud' on the floor, it sounded like someone just knocked the chair over. He saw the man instantly walked out and hear him calling for doctors. His vision was blurring and his head feels like someone keeps stabbing it with a kunai, the aching of his heart increased, he doesn't know how but he just wanted it to stop.

_"Minato! What the hell is taking them so long?"_ the woman yelled which did not help his already aching and pounding head. The woman instantly hugged him and and her arms made circular soothing motions on his back, but the flinch remained present._ "Sweetie, it's alright, mommy's here, alright? Mommy's here, don't worry."_ she tried calming him, _Mother?_ It only increased the pressure in his chest but he noticed that when the words has something to do with family the pain increases.

Since when did he have a mother? Isn't it that the _Kyuubi Brat's_ parents abandoned him already? After the word 'Mommy' kept ringing in his ears, he began to thrash around, he wanted the pain to go away. He has to give the woman a little credit, her hold is very firm and strong. It means she must be a ninja. As he calmed a little even though the pain is still present, he continued to whimper against the woman's hold, he doesn't like to be touched, it reminds him of loneliness.

Soon, the doctors and medics arrived and started healing him. The aching in his chest lessened but it did not go away entirely, his head felt relaxed after they healed it. After that, he welcomed the blissful darkness to consume him once more.

Then he saw black.

* * *

"Minato! Did you see that? He doesn't recognized _us!_ And he keeps flinching away from me everytime I touch him!" she all but yelled at his face, worry, fear and concern evident on her beautiful face.

The Yondaime sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde locks, "Kushina, you need to calm down bec-.."

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ Are you out of your mind? My baby is in there, suffering from who knows what and I just feel so helpless! Now tell me how am I suppose to _calm down!_" she retorted, her face forming into a snarl as bare fury resurfaced.

"The doctors said that he is just suffering from mild concussion, starvation, cuts and bruises, and other signs of torture like pulling some of his teeth and there's something done with his heart that constricts the muscles around it that causes the pain. I know I shouldn't have argued with him then he would not have went with that mission." he said in a dead tone, but concern is evident.

Her eyes glinted dangerously,_ "Just!"_ she shrieked, "You really shouldn't have sent him, we don't know what those enemy bastards have done with him when he was captured. They tortured him, Minato! _My baby!_" tears suddenly threatened to fall from her green eyes.

He immediately hugged her, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

She let the tears fall, "It's been _10 months_ Minato. We just have him back, and look what they have done with him." this time she cried harder as she also sobbed. Minato just did what Kushina did earlier to Naruto, rubbed her back in soothing circles. "He doesn't deserve it, he's just 11 years old. And he's my baby, I just can't imagine that they could do this to a child, let alone _our_ child."

"Ssh, it's alright, we'll be helping him." he tried calming his wife down.

A clearing of someone's throat brought their attention to the doctor who just examined their son, "Don't worry, he's stable now. He just suffered a panic attack, I don't know the cause but we know that it's from a psychological trauma. Especially it's been 10 months since he was captured and we still don't know all the details what they did to him." the doctor said in a sympathetic tone.

Minato shuddered at that thought, what could they have done to his child? "Anything else?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head as Minato dismissed him. _Naruto? What happened to you?_

They went back to their son's room just to find him sleeping, but he doesn't look pleasant at all. He keeps shifting and turning in his sleep, clutching the white sheets beside him. They immediately sat down beside him, Minato tried combing his son's hair with his hand only to retract it away from the flinch his son gave when touched. He frowned, Naruto doesn't remember them, he look so scared and vulnerable. Something that went against his son's rebellious nature.

Naruto is a child who always goes against rules, orders or words unless they present any significant importance to him. He is a child full of smiles, always hungers for adventure and danger. Minato scolded his son about it but it only encouraged the blonde boy with his interests. Naruto never listened to anyone except when promptness calls for it. His child always looks tough and happy. Minato knew he and Kushina are at fault here, Naruto's smaller 8 year old brother Takashi is a spoiled brat. He knew it even though he doesn't want to admit it himself.

Takashi is like a boy version of Kushina in terms of looks. He has Minato's face while he has Kushina's hair and eye color. While Naruto has his hair and eye color, Naruto clearly has his mother's face.

Takashi and Naruto often had arguments, and even though Minato hated to be reminded of it, they always defended Takashi because he is the younger one. He hated himself for expecting his eldest son to be downright mature when even though he is a ninja and older, he is still a child, _his_ child.

Naruto attended the academy at an early age, and graduated at 10 years old even though ranked as dead-last. Minato always reprimands Naruto about his grades but the smaller blonde never listened to him. Naruto's standard in the academy has tainted some of his reputation as one of the genius hokages in Konoha and as a father. One of the reasons Minato and Naruto often fights. Naruto is a lazy boy who always slacks off. When Naruto is still a child he always wanted a sibling.

But upon growing up with little Takashi, Naruto's bubbly and cheerful attitude went downhill. He discovered that the happy attitude Naruto shows around them was only a mask to hide his indifference and resentment against them. He acts like a rebellious teenager who wants to be independent. He makes decisions for himself and only listens to his parents when he finds it important for his well-being, and he starts acting like he lives alone. He cooks for himself, does the laundry separately and cleans his headquarters. The day Naruto received his hitai-ate is the day he became more distant to the family.

He always goes home late, saying that he spent his whole time with his friends all night while gone early in the morning because of either training or missions. At first, he and Kushina paid it no mind because they thought Naruto just pushes himself to be a great ninja to make up for his low grades in the academy. But when he started avoiding them, like in breakfast, lunch, dinner, family gatherings they immediately knew something is wrong. And they blame themselves for knowing it too late.

The last time they saw Naruto is when he got into a fight between his brother about Takashi using Naruto's kunai without permission and lost it. Of course he told Naruto that he shouldn't blame Takashi because he was the one who left his equipment in his own room when he should be the one responsible because he is a ninja. A small mistake on his part because that is always the reason he gives when Naruto and Takashi fights that he doesn't remember the difference between a ninja and a child.

The big mistake he made was that he told his son that he could always buy another set of kunai, and that is when the real argument started.

Naruto was very angry because those kunais were Minato's gift to him during his 9th birthday and Naruto took care of those tools delicately with care. And it's like a blow to Naruto because he said they could always buy another when Naruto treats it like a treasure. Minato still remembers how Naruto stated he hated his father, his sibling, his mother and his family.

_"I hate you, I hate Takashi, I hate mom, and I absolutely hate this whole damn family if you could even call it that! I wish I was never part of it, I wish I was never your son!"_

He had slapped his own son that day. Naruto just ran out of the house and the next day, news got to him that Naruto's team got a C-rank mission. But when the team made it back without his son, he panicked, like all the fathers would do. He was informed that Iwa nukenins has ambushed them and captured Naruto for revenge against him. They have searched for 7 months but without any lead about the whereabouts of his son. They assumed Naruto was dead but he and Kushina never gave up.

He started to dislike Takashi when his younger son showed no concern about his brother's abduction, he acts himself everyday like nothing happened, an arrogant brat. Kakashi always finds whatever leads he can find when he is on a mission. After 10 months they found Naruto almost dead, tortured beside the walls of Konoha. They don't know if they delivered his son to him like that to make him suffer or Naruto got away from them and went to Konoha with his remaining strength.

And that's how they ended up in the hospital watching over Naruto. After two weeks of coma, Naruto finally woke up. But he doesn't recognized either of his parents. It hurt to see his son suffering. It's all his fault.

"It's all my fault." he said softly, Kushina held his hand and squeezed it.

His wife shook his head, "It's _ours_, not yours." she stated glumly.

The door in the room opened with a low creaked and a mop of raven hair appeared. It was Naruto's jounin instructor, Uchiha Obito. "I heard he woke up." his student stated softly, Obito trudged inside the room followed by two genins, Naruto's teammates. Shirogane Keji and Yokina Cho.

Shirogane Keji is a brown haired boy with vibrant silver eyes and from what he could gather he and Naruto are like brothers, the upsetting thing about it is that Keji is more of a brother to Naruto than Takashi is to his eldest. Obito often tells him that when Naruto does not go home he sleeps over Keji's house much to his own chagrin. He also heard that Keji is protective over his son like a big brother would when the brown haired boy is just a month older than his son.

While Yokina Cho is a redheaded girl with sparkling amber eyes, she's exactly a mini-version of his wife except that she is level-headed when it is needed but his wife panics at every opportunity. She's the same age as Naruto only a week younger than him. His student told him that Cho and Naruto are really close, they also bicker with each other like a couple would do but not harmful like Naruto and Takashi's arguments. He had asked Obito if Naruto is dating the girl even though they are remotely young, his student just said that they are already a couple.

His wife's first instinct after knowing that was to interrogate the girl but she held her tongue because of Naruto's stiff relationship with the family. He also learned that Naruto almost spends his whole time around Cho and her family, as if they are married. Minato and Kushina had been very upset to discover this from somebody else rather than from their very own child.

Dating at such a young age is very alarming but with Naruto's unruly behavior, it does not count. But what Minato found funny is that, Naruto somehow inherited his attraction for redheaded individuals. Kushina managed to hit him over the head with that proclamation.

Cho and Keji immediately bowed, "Hokage-sama." they greeted albeit a little too rigid. If they are really close to his son, then they already knew about his status in the family which irked him and Kushina.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement but the two just shifted their gazes to Naruto. Keji looked angry and guilty, Minato knew that he somehow blamed himself with what had transpired almost 11 months ago. Cho appears to be concerned, worried, and nervous. She was actually holding something in her hands, it's a wooden frame and she's gripping it a little too tight.

They just stood there watching over their teammate, but after hours of silence Cho approached Minato and bowed and handed him the wooden frame. "It's supposed to be my gift to him during our mission, it _was_ his birthday." she said softly and bowed again before leaving the room instantly, Keji and Obito followed afterwards.

Birthday? It was his son's birthday? Has he really been that ignorant to forget Naruto's birthday? He was so focused on apologizing and getting Naruto back that he forgot that it was his son's birthday, the day he continued that mission. Kushina has the same thoughts as him from the way she tensed in her seat and looked more worried at Naruto.

He turned the frame over to see a picture of Naruto's genin team. Obito was in the back grinning, wearing the standard jounin uniform, laying a hand on Keji's shoulder and Cho's head. Keji is smiling beside Naruto and Cho, wearing a black muscle shirt under a white polo shirt, blue pants and blue shinobi sandals his hiati-ate tied around his forehead. Naruto is carrying Cho in a piggyback, clad in a black muscle shirt like Keji under an orange jacket, black pants and blue shinobi sandals and unlike Minato, his hitai-ate is tied around his neck, grinning.

His bright blue eyes contains laughter and happiness he had never seen when his son is with them. Cho is hugging Naruto around the neck and smiling softly beside his head, her cheek beside Naruto's ear, dressed in a blue shirt under a black jacket, black pants and blue shinobi sandals and her hitai-ate is also tied around her neck.

It hurts. because his son looks more happy in the picture than the moments he spends with the family.

_Naruto.._

* * *

**Another AN:**

Review please! So I know if I will continue with this or not! Thanks.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinji Rarenai Genjitsu** (Unbelievable Reality)

**Summary:** No memories, connections nor anything. One thing is for sure, they hate him for what he contains. He doesn't deserve happiness, he doesn't deserve them, they don't belong to him.

**Warning:** Naruto is going to be OOC and other character too.

**Author's Notes:** How Naruto ended up here will be explained as story progresses. But when I said Naruto is going to be OOC, I mean it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reverie**

_"How did you lose them, Takashi?" he growled holding an empty pouch that used to hold his special kunais._

_His brother just smirked, "Well, they fell into the river. And we all know that I can't swim, right?" Takashi said smugly as his eyes held mirth and amusement at his older brother's reaction. He frowned when Naruto just stared blankly at him, seemingly expressionless._

_Naruto just limply walked away from him as if he'd been told that he's grounded. Takashi snarled at this, "I threw them on purpose!" he shouted, trying to make his brother angry for the heck of it, and attention._

_The blonde stared at his younger brother for a moment before approaching the little kid again and said four words, "Shut the fuck up." but the words came out calmly and if shinobis were present they could hear the dangerous tone behind it._

_Fortunately (or unfortunately), their father heard Naruto's words and immediately approached his children before the argument could go into physical fits. "Naruto.." he said, his voice held a superior warning tone in it. Naruto just handed Minato the empty pouch and started to walk away again. "What did he do to you again, Naruto?" this time, his voice held worry. It's the first time Naruto hasn't yelled at him when he defended Takashi, he doesn't know about the whole ordeal._

_But he doesn't like hearing his eldest swearing in front of his younger brother, "He threw away my kunais, no biggy." he said, the tone remained void but the sarcasm was clearly present._

_"You can't blame him, you're a ninja now Naruto. You should handle all your responsibilities well because the day you became a ninja is the day you also became an adult." Minato tried to scold his son but held his tongue. He shouldn't have said that. It's true Naruto is a ninja and being a ninja means your also an adult but Naruto is just 10 years old._

_Naruto looked back at his father with a frown, "It's not an enough reason for him to throw them away." he retorted, his eyes flickering with supressed anger._

_Minato sighed and walk to approach Naruto, "Naruto, you shouldn't overreact, we could always buy another set." He was suddenly surprised by the killing intent that focused solely on him and he could now see the bare fury in those icy blue depths._

_"Buy again, huh?" his son said through gritted teeth, "Could you replace those kunais he threw? Those were your gift to me on my last birthday." Naruto said in a soft calm tone that Minato became a lot more worried. Bottling up your emotions is never a good thing in dealing with things. And his eyes widened when he acknowledged Naruto's words, those were the kunai he gave? He still have it? He thought for sure.._

_Suddenly, Naruto reached into his neck and pulled a necklace forcely that it nicked some skin in his neck, "Yeah, I could always buy another, right?" he growled._

_Minato's eyes were locked to the necklace, that was Kushina's gift to Naruto when he was six years old and it belonged to the Uzumaki clan. It's a red swirling ruby with golden chain necklace. "Naruto, where are you getting on with this?" he asked quietly._

_Naruto chuckled, finding it hard to believe his father's sudden changed in behavior. "You say I could always buy another, like this one? I could always find another.." he trailed off then Naruto threw the necklace at his feet then abruptly turned around to get out of the house._

_"Why are you being so hard?" Minato asked little loud, Takashi immediately retreated to his room upon hearing his father's tone. He didn't mean to take it so far._

_Naruto turned around and scowled at him, "Figure it out for yourself." he was about to continue on his way when a hand made it's way to his shoulder, "Let. Go." he growled menacingly._

_His father shook his head, "No, unless you tell me why." as he grip his son's shoulder a little tighter._

_Naruto turned to him and yanked his shoulder away, "You want to hear it? It's easy to tell, it's always been Takashi this, Takashi that! You know, it's okay if your attention are spend almost with him but the painful thing is you keep pushing me away, how? I'm going to be a ninja, I should mature! I'm a ninja now, I should act like it. It hurts you know? My own family pushes me away." he said in a quiet voice, his shoulder sagging as he let his frustrations and pain out._

_Minato felt all the anger in that statement, and even the pain suddenly felt contagious. But Minato knew he broke something in his son, Naruto just..snapped._

_"And the thing is, I hate you, I hate Takashi, I hate mom, and I absolutely hate this whole damn family if you could even call it that! I wish I was never part of it, I wish I was never your son!" Naruto's face was set to the side as he was just slapped by his very own father._

_Minato narrowed his eyes in frustration, he could never understand his son. He never did and he doesn't think he will if Naruto is being hard on himself and isolates himself further away from them. Naruto turned his tear-filled eyes to his father as he slowly began to walk out of the house again, as if nothing happened. As he was about to close the door, he turned to his father again with sadness, "Sometimes, I wonder how it is to just have a normal life, away from this, and from pressure, expectations and authority." he said as he bolted right there._

_Minato made no move to follow, he could only recall the last words his son said, **"I wish I was never you son!"**_

Naruto snapped his eyes open, he sat up his bed as he winced in every movement. The only thing he could remember were the man and woman, maybe he was dreaming. Yes, it could only be a dream because his parents are dead, either they abandoned him or they died during the Kyuubi attack. He never knew either of them, heck he didn't have any clues where his family originated. The only thing he knows is that he is the last of the Uzumaki. And he started feeling weird though, he stared at his hands and found them unusually thin and smaller. He may be 12 years old but his hands weren't that small.

He had the feeling that things aren't the same anymore, or will not be the same anymore. He closed his eyes in deep concentration and breathed in and out to control his musings and anxiety.

_Kyuu?_

No answer.

_Kyuu? Hey fox, are you there?_ he asked mentally, he's also starting to freak out.

Silence answered him, it was just too quiet. He never liked how quiet his mind can be, it was always the fox who kept him company, it was the furball who pulled him out of his loneliness and it was the fox who became his first friend even though the demon lord is too prideful to admit that he considered the boy a friend as well.

He opened the window just to see he was on the 5th floor. Focusing chakra to his feet even though his body is screaming in protest, he walked beside the wall up to the rooftop. Nobody seemed to notice him as the part of the window he was in is facing the forest of the village. And why should anyone care, right? He was the demon brat, nobody cared, nobody will.

From growing up alone, he was used to such treatment. He never knew why they hated him so much, why they loathed his very existence. It was the day he became a ninja, the day he was betrayed and the day he was acknowledged did he know the primary reason of it. It was also the night he met the Kyuubi. He was surprised with himself when he didn't feel any negative feelings for the demon, he was just pleased with the company. Maybe it came with his desperation in need of friends that he started to respect the fox.

The third did everything he could, Naruto was glad for it, but it was never enough. Villagers can't kill him or inflict any harm on him as stated by the law. Yes, it's true but it never stopped them from doing things to him _accidentally_ like poisoning his food, bumping into him, or giving him to other bullies. He sighed, he doesn't want to remember those things.

As he reached the roof, he knew something is wrong, things felt rather awkward. It feels like everything he sees is wrong but he dismissed that it was just from panicking about Kyuubi's silence, or lack thereof. He walked to the bench at the side of the railing and sat. He hugged his knees close to him and rested his forehead against it. He tried calling out the fox again.

_Hey furball!_ He tried insulting the mighty beast, even though the fox would reply the same lines along the disrespectful, ugly mortals he would be happy even though it stung his pride as one of those 'mortals'.

Silence filled his mind and he felt like screaming. He never remembered what happened, the last thing he saw was him dying in a mission, _there's a bridge, a large sword.._now he can't even remember things and think straight. Now that he thought of it, the things he knew from all his life seems blurry, and all he could clearly remember is the hatred, loneliness and pain. He feels so weird, weak and vulnerable, he hated himself for feeling that right now. He looked up the sky and tears started forming in his eyes.

Either from the exposure of radiance from the sky or because he feels so hollow and empty inside..he doesn't know. He hastily wiped those tears and leaned his forehead against his knees again as he hugged himself closer to the tiniest warmth his body can provide.

He then heard the door in the roof that leads downstairs open and close with a soft click, his body became stiff and rigid. Small footsteps were heard as a figure sat beside him and hugged him. He relaxed and just leaned in the warmth that emitted from the person and allowed himself to show a small smile.

The redheaded girl just smiled softly and continued to hug the love of her life as she stroked his blonde locks slowly. She was glad that he felt safe with her from the way he relaxed in her hold after he tensed awhile ago. She just wish things were always like this.

"Naru-kun?" she asked softly as she continued to stroke his spiky hair.

Somehow he felt that this girl beside him means the world to him, like how he used to feel for someone..the memory's blurry but he could remember the color _pink_. "Cho-chan?" he asked, he was suprised of how he knew her name, it just came out of his mouth. He felt like he knew her for a very long time, isn't it the first time he met her? And from the way he easily relaxed in her hold, that could be questioned.

She beamed at her name, "You remember me! Your parents said you didn't recognize them when you first woke up, I was worried there for a second that you won't remember me.." she trailed off, not wanting for it to happen for real.

Naruto felt hatred bubble in his chest, he doesn't know why but the mention of parents brought this instinctual reaction to him. He doesn't understand because for all he knew, Naruto felt no remorse against them but the feeling of strong loathing didn't seem to pleased him either. "No, I don't have any parents, they're dead." he stated through a soft yet void tone, his eyes staring directly at the floor.

She just sighed which surprised him, "I know you and your parents aren't on good terms but isn't that a bit harsh? Saying they are dead?" she asked as she leaned her head against the side of his head.

He immediately lifted his head and blue met amber as they stared at each other, Naruto blushed before looking away, "They're dead along time ago. I just know." he replied, he doesn't want to tell her that maybe they abandoned him for what he contained or they died because of what's sealed inside of him.

"I won't argue with that then." knowing that she will never win a verbal contest against the blonde. They just stayed like that after moments of silence.

* * *

Minato and Takashi are on their way to the hospital. Minato suddenly felt awkward, because the first time Takashi heard that his older brother is back, he insisted to visit him in the hospital immediately. Kushina thought it was weird, but Rin said that Takashi really cares for Naruto even though he is too arrogant to admit it. Now that he asked Rin about his youngest, he discovered that the child hungers for Naruto's attention and acknowledgement but because of Naruto's argument with his parents, Takashi got in the sight of Naruto's indirect hatred.

The redheaded boy longs for an older brother but because of growing up as a spoiled brat, he thought he could always get what he wanted and it became another reason why he and Naruto were never on good terms. Naruto believes that you could only get what you want through hard work and determination while Takashi always takes the easy way.

So his youngest, as said, took the easy way out to call on his brother's attention even for awhile, by always provoking him into fights and arguments. And another reason Takashi wanted Naruto's attention is because other kids of Takashi's age will always be seen spending time together with their older siblings happily.

Rin did this psychological tactic by babysitting the redheaded boy after her shifts in the hospital.

He turned to face the younger boy who is practically oozing with nervousness and excitement, his son doesn't know how to hide emotions yet. He disliked his son's public dismissal about his brothers abduction but truly seeing this from what he heard from his female student, his dislike for his youngest started to evaporate. It's not like he doesn't trust Rin but he really didn't believe her words about how Takashi longs for Naruto's attention when they always fight.

Takashi looked at him, becoming slightly unnerved with his staring, "Uhmm..dad, is something wrong?" he asked uneasily as they went inside the hospital with several doctors, nurses and medics greeting them along the way. The boy knew that there are the masked ninjas that guards his dad and tails them there silently even though he could not tell where they are.

Minato blinked and just smiled at Takashi, "Well, there is actually. You see, when your brother woke up, he did not recognize me nor your mother. So don't be surprise when he can't remember you either." he warned, he inwardly smiled at the sadness that passed Takashi's green eyes, it just shows how right Rin is with her information.

Takashi slowly nodded, "Will..will he..remember me eventually?" the now 9 year old asked, his shoulders slumping as he await the bad news.

Minato wisely held his tongue, he wasn't even sure if that will happen, "Maybe, let's just trust in your brother's will, alright?" he tried reassuring his other son with no apparent success as he was not sure himself either if Naruto would come to remember them.

Their footsteps is the only thing heard in the hallway as they made their way to Naruto's room, Takashi suddenly felt perturbed. If his older brother can't remember him, will he accept him as his younger brother or will he start to hate him again? He doesn't want to be hated by his blonde brother because he doesn't want what happened last time repeat itself.

Room 509 came into view, Namikaze Naruto's room. The older blonde and younger redhead took a deep breath as they opened the door..

Only to be greeted by an empty bed and room.

Minato immediately raised his hand as four Anbus landed in front of him and his son, "Tatsu, Tora, Saru and Usagi, I want you to search the whole vicinity of the whole hospital for Namikaze Naruto. _Now._" his voice held no room for any argument and his voice practically drips with urgency and worry, but the authority is still present. The Anbus nodded and immediately began the search.

Takashi looked at his father, "Where's nii-san?" he asked, Minato was a bit surprised at this new development. Takashi never called Naruto 'Nii-san' in front of them, Rin told him that Takashi only called the younger blonde 'Nii-san' if nobody is around, though Rin managed to spy on him. Rin became the unofficial bodyguard/babysitter of his youngest son.

Minato crouched down and faced his back to him, "We're going to look for him, ready for a ride?" he asked, the boy immediately nodded with an excited jump. They ran through the corridors and hallways swiftly and Minato made sure they are being quiet as to not disturb any patients or medics they encounter.

The Yondaime is getting worried as no sign of his son was seen, not even a single strand of blonde hair. Then an Anbu with the rabbit mask landed in front of him, "Usagi. Report." he ordered.

The Anbu nodded as he started, "You're son is on the rooftop with Genin, Yokina Cho. Sir." he finished with relief. His leader also seemed to relax with his youngest who slumped in the Yondaime's back.

"Thank you." Minato replied, feeling really grateful to him, the Anbu saluted before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Of course, he wasted no time as he immediately run to the rooftop with Takashi still on his back. He arrived at the rooftop and set Takashi down only to see the backs of two figures facing him. The girl is leaning her head beside Naruto's as she stroke his blonde hair. But when he stepped inside, they tensed. They started to face him, Cho became relieved at seeing him while Naruto..he paled and immediately leaped away from them until his back is resting against the railing.

The blonde is looking at him with wide eyes, fear and hatred is still there, but he was surprised to see fear though. The odd thing is, his own son is looking at him as if he'd just seen a _ghost_. He took a step forward as Naruto immediately became rigid. His breathing came in sharp intakes of breath. "Naruto, what are you doing? I know you don't remember me, but it's me.._your dad._" he tried calming the boy down but if possible, the boy paled more.

"N-no.." the younger blonde said in a shaky voice as he tried to regain his bearings. "You're n-not real..y-you're not.." he said, voice shaking with wild disbelief as he shook his head in denial.

Minato immediately knew something is wrong as he took another step forward, "Narut-" he wasn't able to finish as he instantly dashed towards his son who began to stand on the railing preparing to jump. The Yondaime took a hold of the younger blonde's wrist as Naruto struggled against his hold.

"Stop! Let go! Let go! LET GO!" he yelled furiously as he continued to thrash away from him violently.

The older blonde became more worried at his son's actions, "You need to settle down, I'm not going to hurt you!" he stated firmly as he gripped harder to prevent Naruto from escaping and falling.

It only made the younger blonde struggle harder, "No! No! You're not real! This is just a _sick joke_! An _illusion_! You're not real! Let go!" he shouted, this time, his voice became frantic, confused and scared. Naruto continued doing this ignoring the pleas of Cho for him to calm down, how the hell was he supposed to calm down when the man in front of him should be _dead!_ And the guy has the guts to tell him that he is _his_ father.

Minato is getting agitated, "What do you mean? Speak!" he ordered, he never wanted to use that tone to his son but Naruto just won't stay still.

Naruto tensed for a moment before struggling again, "You're not real! You're dead! **You're supposed to be dead!**" he screamed, Minato became ghostly white as he heard those words, intinctually loosening his hold.

He tried to hug his son but Naruto was too scared and panicking to even let him, "That's not true..I'm here. I'm not dead Naruto, liste-" he never get to finish as his son pulled his hand when he loosened his hold. "Naruto!" he called, worried that his son won't make it. This is the highest floor damn it!

Naruto concentrated chakra on his feet as he safely and slowly landed on the ground. He didn't wait for anything else before he ran into the forest, hoping that this lie would end immediately. He couldn't take it anymore, just being in the presence of the Yondaime even for a short span of time made him scared and angry.

He just wanted to go home.

_His home._

* * *

**Another AN:**

There you have it, I decided to continue this since many people said that they liked it enough for me to go on with this. Thanks a lot! And please _Review._

Translations:

Tatsu - Dragon

Tora - Tiger

Saru - Monkey

Usagi - Rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinji Rarenai Genjitsu** (Unbelievable Reality)

**Summary:** No memories, connections nor anything. One thing is for sure, they hate him for what he contains. He doesn't deserve happiness, he doesn't deserve them, they don't belong to him.

**Warning:** Naruto is going to be OOC and other characters too. From his original world (canon) there will be slight AUs, just _slight._

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry, I'll explain it. Their on a different universal plane, Kyuubi will be the one to explain it so please, don't be confuse now. Togire-togirezō will be updated soon and the pairing will be revealed _next week._

* * *

**Ennalight: **Kyuubi's lack of response will be also explained later and no, this is not a mixture of two different worlds.

**Surgery with Smiles: **That is not what I intended to do, as I said, this is a different universal plane..Kyuubi will explain the details to Naruto because merging with your alternate self in another dimension and universal planes are different and that is where the story will revolve.

**SuperAznSayian: **He doesn't remember anything because he is not originally from this plane.

**Patriot-112: **No, the Naruto we know didn't actually die but OOC. There will still be the Naruto we all knew except for the sheer idiocy.

**Sanz0girl: **The canon Naruto is not actually turning into fanfic Naruto. His merging with the Naruto in this plane is what affects his memories. (I wasn't supposed to say that, but it's okay..)

**ALL: **This is still canon Naruto, there is just a twist.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Notion**

_Naruto POV_

I just kept running.

I just wanted to escape this whole lie, illusion, or whatever it is that the enemy has drilled into my fragile mind. This can't be real, the Yondaime is dead and is not definitely _my_ father..right? Now that you think about it, we have the same spiky blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and golden tanned skin. So what? It's not like he's the only one with those features aside from me, and I'm an orphan, my parents already died..either hating me or loving me, I don't really want to know anymore.

I ran through the woods, never looking back. I don't want to..I just want to go where I truly belong where Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, the Rookie nine..wait who are they? I..I.I am becoming more and more confused. They are my precious people, right? Where my life is perfectly normal or as normal as it could be. That's were I belong, but why do I forget them sometimes? Like, I do not even know them but deep inside I know them.

What am I thinking about again? or who? Damn! There's that thing again, I forget the things I know when I try recalling them. My notions are becoming more and more disorienting. I suddenly felt something wet dropped on my hand, I thought it was raining but what I saw was not clear water from the sky..but _red_, red blood.

I unconciously touched the skin above my lips and set it low just to see more blood. I was terrified, I am not currently wearing my hospital gown but thank goodness I saw some white pajamas in the cabinet of my room or I would have been running here butt naked. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and saw lots of blood.

Kami..my nose is bleeding. I know I sound pathetic when I feel blood seeping out of my nose but I can't stop shuddering..I remember the scent of blood, where I could clearly remember how hard my life had been. The first and last beating I have ever received from my own village was on my 6th birthday. All I could remember was the blood, lots of it. It's really hard maintaining a straight face in front of my fellow ninjas when I see blood, not just any blood but _my_ blood. I would occasionally see it with the career I chose but I still couldn't help but be terrified at the sight of my blood.

I panicked, for the first time in my life there's no soothing red chakra to ease my sense of smell to block my blood's scent.

I tripped over a large root of a tree, falling first face to the ground. I just stayed like that, then I suddenly noticed the blood pooling around my face. My eyes widened, am I finally dying? Then I notice silent tears mix with them. I'm really pathetic aren't I? I feel younger and vulnerable much to my disdain. I wish Kyuubi's here, he was my only friend from where I am and the number one that set me off of this illusion was the lost of Kyuubi's presence.

_**I'm still here pathetic human.**_

I froze, my blood's scent and sight completely forgotten. _Kyuu? Is that really you?_ I asked, I am very hopeful, this illusion is destroying my mind very slowly and I admit it even though it defines me as an insane, pathetic, weak human.

**_Yes, now keep quiet because I am trying to sleep here._** He growled, a small relieved smile formed on my lips.

_I missed you, I thought you were gone! So how do we get out of this illusion? It's driving me mad already!_ I shouted mentally, completely oblivious that I am still lying on the ground.

I heard an exasperated sigh in my head, **_This ain't an illusion idiot!_** He said in a matter-of-fact tone as if it just had explained everything. **_I can't reach out to heal you, something's unconciously blocking me. We'll talk later, sleep now._** He berudgingly said but soft as it turned quiet in my mind again.

I narrowed my eyes, _Damn it Kyuu! You didn't explain further. How was I supposed to figure this out?_

No answer.

I sighed mentally, I suddenly felt the adrenaline leave my body, it ached all over. It is not a fun experience at all, Kakashi-sensei would have reprimanded me by now of how an idiot I was, and I would have agreed with him. How exactly jumping from a rooftop of a hospital not foolish? I guess I am getting pessimistic every second, I could only see the things I missed a lot. The fox said this ain't an illusion, right?

That statement made me froze still, does that mean all the things I knew is an illusion?

This is one of the rarest times where I absolutely enjoy Kyuubi's intelligence even though it will only boost his ego and pride, but it will be really useful in situations like this. I know I am an idiot sometimes, but _not_ stupid. I knew those moments were not tricks, deceptions nor fantasy. Because Kyuubi had been present there, he knew that things there are real; beginning from his rage and outstanding hatred for the fourth, my..my..my-Ugh! I can't even begin to say it, I wish that wasn't true, I really do because it will only hurt a lot.

I know he did it to save the village, but I can't help it you know? He didn't even make sure that his dying wish for me to be the hero would be respected, the villagers and other ninja just spitted on his image. But if I were his son, things are a lot different. He wouldn't sacrifice his own son, right? And there's the thing that he may reason out that he chose me because he believes in me. Yeah, right. I know I am being a pessimist again, but growing up with hatred centered at you does a lot to your sanity.

I even remember the times when Sandaime-jiji sends me to an appointment with Ino's father, Inoichi was it? Yes, that's his name. After not coming out of my house for a week when I was five, the old Hokage began to worry for me because I rarely moved, speak nor blink. It's funny but the sessions with the older blonde _were not_. And the worst thing is, I still have to attend appointments after being a ninja. I even had to go off my friends' radars because if they knew that I always have appointments with Ino's father, will they think I'm crazy? Insane? Weird? Mad?

I would love to laugh at that, and since I don't know anything about this.._world_- I per say, I would meet one Yamanaka Inoichi soon. Again.

Besides, if my real world had been an illusion Kyuubi would have seen it and he's not the strongest of the demons for nothing, he was my eyes where I can't see underneath.

All I knew is that I have built a mask this whole time, not letting anyone in. That mask almost crumbled when I met my friends, them. Are they even real? Sometimes I can't help but be desperate to know that those moments even rare are not, never, an illusion.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, weary, exhausted, fatigued and drained. As if the world had put a very heavy weight, the size of a mansion, on my shoulders. I feel like I could just die right there and then. But I can't, I'm supposed to live because that is what they hate, right? Instead of proving them right, why not fight them and irritate the living fuck out of them. Yes, I know, I know, language. If Tsunade-baachan would have been here she would have punch me directly in the mouth just for even thinking of that.

I would have chuckled at the thought if I could just move a little, I don't know? My body seemed to be numb and stiff all over. Maybe using chakra wasn't a good idea after all. Why can't Kyuubi reach me? And what is subconciously blocking him? Did someone put a seal on me again? But that's hardly because Kyuubi won't be able to talk to me by then, I'm too tired to even think about it.

Could this world be an alternate universe, dimension or something? or something..I once heard a story of this about Jiji when he was telling me about Yondaime's victory over the Kyuubi that demons with more than six tails can manipulate time and space..and universal planes, if I could recall correctly. I didn't pretty much listened there because I was excited of how the Yondaime defeated the fox. If my memories are illusions, I'm gonna commit suicide right now. I know it's pathetic, but those memories are what I held most.

Two pairs of arms immediately lifted me from the ground and my senses was swarmed by the warmth emanating from the figure. The person slowly turned me around as if I am some piece of glass that would easily break. I slowly gaze up and met a pair of strong blue eyes that is glaring at me with _The Look_ that only parents can do when their children did something wrong.

And I am becoming fearful because of the effect those blue eyes had on me. I felt very vulnerable and helpless. If there's something I really hate, it's feeling either of those.

His arms carefully lifted me off the ground bridal style, and he wiped the blood off my face with a cloth that he got from who knows where since my vision is a little fuzzy. I was surprised when he finally spoke, "I don't know what I am ever going to do with you." he said as he shook his head between amusement and anger..for me? or himself? I wish it was the latter.

I don't know why or how, but the words that came out of my mouth felt instinctual. "M-maybe..I just need..to be alone.." I can't even believe how sore my throat suddenly was, maybe it was from the yelling I've done earlier. His eyes became haunted and hollow for a second as if it triggered something, and it's not good.

Then, the strong blue eyes became serious and grim. "Not as long as I am here." he said sternly and he began to pick up his pace, no doubt to bring me back to the hospital.

Of course, I was never one for silence despite the situation. "How are y-you..so sure about.._that_?" I didn't mean to but the last word sounded very cold. It's like instinct, I really feel like an Inuzuka for that. Or maybe it was because I was suddenly furious because that was not how I remembered it, with the Kyuubi attack.

The Yondaime looked so surprised as his eyes widened and abruptly stop before continuing again. His face set into full concentration as if he was contemplating his answer very carefully. "Because I am." he simply replied, but I was too tired to even retort heatedly.

My body is tired, that's true. But my mind is so restless that it won't even let me sleep so I let myself be brought back to the hospital dazedly. I really need an appointment for someone to check my sanity because I know I am totally losing it. In short, these informations are driving me insane.

Once I've returned to the hospital, I have been berated by countless of medics and nurses. If this is how being the son of the Yondaime is, having to be pampered just because they _thought_ I am his son, I don't like it one bit already. I was too tired to complain nor move. I just sat at my bed blankly.

I didn't move, blink nor speak, even eat. I don't know how long it's been but hours turned to days and my mind is still restless as ever. Others have been visiting like the redhaired woman and boy but I continued to ignore them, not just them but everything around me. The last time I've dazed like this is when I was 10 years old for at least two weeks that got me absent in class (not to mention more appointments).

I couldn't help it alright? When my mind went overload and restless, I just dazed for who knows how long and locks myself to the world. Doctors would just give me sedatives and I will just wake up again, sit straight in my bed, ignore all the conversation, stories or whatnot my visitors has been babbling (I was kind off surprised I noticed the Yondaime is also trying to talk to me), and try to burn holes through the wall by my stare alone.

I know I looked like a dummy, not moving an inch and face completely blank and devoid of anything. Sasuke-teme must have been laughing at me right now because I've teased him couple of times about his brooding and now here I am sulking expressionlessly as if the world just went against me.

I don't care if others are worried about me and Kyuubi hasn't spoken yet, he must be really tired then. I am not insane yet, I just try to organize things in my mind because I feel so jumbled up. There are many images there and there that made my mind really agitated, I hate it. And it was sometimes giving me a headache but I just continue to ignore it as I clearly search my brain for answers of where exactly am I or which one is real? My view of things are all messed up.

I don't know how long it has been but I know I started dazing after my very short conversation with the fourth. Two days? Maybe three?

I heard the door open and closed shut, I did ignore it but when I looked at the figure from the corner of my eye like I always did since the Yondaime brought me back here, my head actually snapped at him that I could have sworn I essentially heard my neck crack. The person seemed surprised as his eyes widened. They must have been desperate to get to me for them to send _him_ immediately. I should have known better especially I am not from here.

I gave him my coldest smirk and I am amused to see the familiar terrified eyes. My smirk melted into a healthy grin as I greeted him with so much enthusiasm that I would be considered high on sugar at the moment. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" I carefully led out his name because I don't know if I was supposed to know him here.

He looked at me with the same surprised terrified eyes before they went blank, but I could clearly sense the insecurity. If I knew something about him, it was that, he hated dealing with kids who are near the vain of insanity, which I like to show him (even though I am not insane) because it reminded him that he also have a kid.

He gave a strained smile after the silence as he hesitantly waved at me, "Hi." he said cautiously.

I can't believe I am saying this for the first time in the bane of my existence: 

_I missed my appointments._

* * *

Naruto hasn't eaten nor moved a single centimeter yet and it worried Minato and his family a lot. The younger blonde just went into his own trance seemingly blocking the world before him. It would be just okay if Naruto had spoke a single word or at least show any signs of movement like twitch. Hell there were minutes where he literally thought his son wasn't breathing.

The younger blonde is stuck in his own stupor that he did not even go to sleep and the doctors were forced to give him sedation just so that he could rest his body.

This reverie of his is currently happening in a week already. A _week_! Dear kami- Kushina, Takashi and Obito hadn't left him without scolding him to do something about Naruto but he also feels so helpless, he doesn't know if his son is under any genjutsu but there was none. He tried talking to him many times actually only to be ignored. Doctors have encouraged them to talk to Naruto anything under the sun so that they can assure that the blonde was responsive enough.

When it was not the result they wanted, he went for desperate measures and it is in the form of one Yamanaka Inoichi.

Inoichi was good at dealing with kids, Minato hoped, because he is not only a mind expert but he has a young daughter named Ino. Unfortunately, she and Naruto never got to be close because she was being "weirded out" by him as she kindly put it. So he just wish that Inoichi had it in him, he really hoped or Kushina would skin him alive for dinner and he truly didn't want that.

He watched like a hawk as Inoichi came inside. He decided to wait outside, the paperworks can wait, his son is more important.

After two antagonizing hours of waiting, Inoichi came out of the room grinning like an idiot. Minato somehow wondered if Naruto managed to influence him, in a twisted kind way for him to be grinning like that. Minato shuddered as Inoichi approached him a little too stiffly.

The Yondaime was by Inoichi's side in an instant, "How'd it go? Has my son gone mad or what?" he asked frantically.

Inoichi's grin vanished as he now regarded him with a serious. "He is really edgy about my simple questions, he's fidgety and easily accomodated. His answers are carefully thought as if he was being interrogated than being simply asked. Maybe if they tortured him really bad that would be a side effect. His answers came out far too cheerful for his and _my_ own good as if he is fed by tons of sugar. He can't sit still for a second and he was actually bouncing around the room.

Maybe his becoming unresponsive for a week resulted to this. I don't know the main problem yet but consultations like this will occur more often for me to get to the main point of this and when he somehow recovers for a while, I'll start with what he remember since he was kidnapped. And don't protest Hokage-sama, it's for his own good. I was grinning to keep up with his..hyperactiveness, but there is one thing that really bothered me though." he paused, Minato was kind of relieved to hear the explanation for the grin but it turned to grief upon hearing that Naruto needed to be questioned about his..nightmare.

He turned a serious yet curious glance at Inoichi, "What is it?" although inside, he was a mess. He was really dreading about hearing the answer.

Inoichi frowned thoughtfully, "I know I did not imagine it, but I saw recognition in his eyes when he saw me. The first time I entered the room I became terrified because he was so cold at first that practically froze me then he started grinning and acting happy-dappy. He might suffer bipolar disorders but it's hardly, because it's all an act. It doesn't reach his eyes but the energy required.." he trailed off as he shuddered, "I don't even want to know how he have it." he said, seemingly haunted by it.

"Thank you." Minato murmured quietly as Inoichi bowed and exited the hospital after promising that he'll be back tomorrow for another appointment with his eldest.

He entered Naruto's room only to see him asleep. No doubt dead tired from all the bouncing he did, mentioned by Inoichi. He approached slowly and sat by the chair beside the bed. He stroked his son's blonde locks away from Naruto's face and he could clearly see the serene expression in his face. He smiled softly, Naruto looks so..peaceful. Ans he wished things would stay like that.

"I'm sorry..I..I am..really..sorry." he heard Naruto mumble in his sleep. Minato subconciously clenched his fist until in turned white.

He gently whispered back, "It's okay..no one's gonna hurt you." he tried to reassure his son, and he felt so helpless because he failed in that department before; terribly.

Naruto just shifted, "I'm..I'm not..a..a _monster_." the younger blonde muttered softly, voice barely audible that Minato has to strain his ears so that he could hear. But Minato's face took a different turn as he scowled and looked outside the window as he heard the cursed word, the word he wished he would never hear from Naruto.

As his blue eyes betrayed the scowl in his face.

His _fear_ was clear, vibrant as any day.

* * *

**Another AN:**

Please review, the fox will explain what really happened as the history starts from there; mainly.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinji Rarenai Genjitsu** (Unbelievable Reality)

**Summary:** No memories, connections nor anything. One thing is for sure, they hate him for what he contains. He doesn't deserve happiness, he doesn't deserve them, they don't belong to him.

**Warning:** Naruto is going to be OOC and other characters too. From his original world (canon) there will be slight AUs, just _slight._

**Author's Notes: **There, I hope you like it guys, it took some time but I got it done eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reminiscence**_  
_

His mindscape.

This place is utterly familiar to him, the sewers, the dark halls, the leaking pipes and the lack of light that seems to engulf his mind. He would be very happy to see his own state of place if it wasn't for his anxiousness, tension, and pressure because he wants to know the truth badly, now. And who better to ask?

As he walked through the dark halls, in the midst of his supposed level, there is something very unusual to it. More like, lack of something he could not comprehend. He tried ignoring it, telling himself that there is absolutely nothing wrong there. The more he tries convincing himself, the more he finds himself scared, and that is the weird thing to it. He loved his mind like no other place but what is wrong for him to act like a five year old afraid of some monster in the dark?

The usual giant gates of the Kyuubi's cage came into view, the same hundreds of feet tall gate, the paper seal on the center but there is something different.. there are chains surrounding the bars, glowing bright green with intricate seals in the shadows. This is just absurd! When the hell did this appear? Heck, _where_ did it come from anyway? He tried touching the giant chains only to hindered by a booming voice, "**Don't touch that, baka!**" it shouted, sounding highly enraged.

Naruto jumped at least a foot in surprise, giant red eyes opened inside the cage, red energy surrounding the mighty beast something Naruto found disturbing because he can't feel it's energy, the power, dark, benevolent and.. evil. The nine tails continued to swish back and forth. "K-kyuubi?" he squeaked out, afraid without the efforts of being on the verge of a heart attack.

The insufferable sigh from the fox made itself quite known again, "**Yes, we have much things to discuss.**" he said in a serious tone but one close to the creature such as Naruto himself would detect the worry in that statement. Naruto nodded his head in affirmative and stared back at Kyuubi expectantly, confusion written all over his tanned face.

There came another sigh from the gigantic creature in the cage, "**We will start from the beginning on how us bijuus came here to live. In this human plane, there used to be only one creature with the powers of the nine tailed beasts. This creature is called the Juubi who lived for a thousand years in solitude and peace. But that harmony of living was removed when humans made their self known to his thousand years of existence. He was a creature of freedom and unity, order and peace but the human's cycle of hatred deranged his mind and the problem started with this human named H`cero.**

"**He was a man of greed, a man of lust and power. He was born in the midst of war, blood and conviction. Chaos was everywhere he went. He destroyed all nations that he just feels needed to be erased to prove his prowess. Until one fated day, he stumbled upon the Juubi. The Juubi was already driven by the underlying emotions of humans, mostly anger and abhorrence due to the time of war.**" the fox paused as he shifted a little, he was rather glad that he has the boy's complete attention. This was their history, his history.

He continued, "**H`cero took advantage of this and tried controlling the Juubi, but even he had to admit that he doesn't have the power and that only serve to determine him more to capture the almighty creature. But there is only one human who was blessed by Kami to control the deepest of the heart with just one touch, a young woman named Myi`oura. She was also the first human who did not succumbed to the chain of anger and hatred. A very big reason she was chosen by Kami. H`cero forced her to control the Juubi, of course; she declined. But the greedy man told her that the Juubi has the intentions of destroying the world.**

"**Who was she to decline to that? She knew that she was being tricked but she could not take the risk of having their world destroyed by the Juubi either. She tried her best as she searched the Juubi's heart only to know that the creature will really destroy them if the cycle of hatred drove him more on the edge on insanity.**"

"So, this H`cero guy isn't really lying then?" asked a skeptical Naruto, Kyuubi sighed again, a common thing becoming a habit to him.

But he still answered, "**He was just trying to convince her and in some way, he isn't. But let me get this finish and don't interrupt me!**" he raised his voice a little making the boy flinch, not because he was offended but Kyuubi's voice was loud enough in what the fox would even consider "normal tone" then imagine how loud it is when his voice gets louder.

He cleared his throat as he resumed his story, "**With her powers granted by Kami herself, she divided the creature into nine. Myi`oura is a very cunning yet intelligent woman because she managed to find a way around H`cero's goal which is instead of controlling the creature, why not just recreate what H`cero himself destroyed? She killed him herself with the cause of her life. She leveled each nine from one tail to nine tails. The beasts with five tails and below were given the title to incorporate with nature itself, rebuilding nations which led to the formation of the Great Five Shinobi Nations.**

"**Myi`oura chose to give the beasts from six tails to nine tails the freedom to ensure the other five were able to do what was fated of them, giving us the power of bending time, space and the four universal planes that represents the six tails to nine tails. We nine are called "Kokonoboshi no Shugo Sha" or "The Guardian of the Nine Stars" and in her eyes, we nine are supposed to fix the cycle in the nations from rebuilding the place to time and universal planes. We are supposed to be the Guardians but we are so powerful that humans begin to fear us and we all know that we hate what we fear, despising us so much going as far to call us "demons". Soon, they began to discover the magic of Fuinjutsu, and we tried fulfilling our Lady's wish at the same time fighting off of humans.**

"**In different planes, I am only one with the other Kyuubis there but since in your plane.. I was foolish back there, I was sealed using the Shinigami's powers. It affected myself from the other planes thus putiing me through the same fate over again.**" the fox finished out with a breath.

Naruto looked bewildered, "So, in this plane.. you're still sealed within me?" he asked rhetorically but relieved clouded his senses as he plopped down on the damped floor.

The Kyuubi grumbled about annoying brats and their talent of interrupting, "**Yes. There is only one Kyuubi throughout these planes, but to control it.. the seal must weaken for me to push my energy out which is only a single time that landed us here in the first place. You could describe the concept like of a shadow clone, I still have the memories of myself from the other universal planes.**" he explained further.

Kyuubi can't determine any reason for his host to looks so sad and hurt so suddenly. He felt the pain lingering in the boy's mind but with Naruto's statement, he understood, "I thought I was your first friend, the other me's in the different universal planes.." Naruto trailed off, knowing thay Kyuubi already understood what he was trying to say.

The looming figure in the cage just laughed heartily, but for a beast such as Kyuubi himself.. it sounded downright evil. "**Oh please boy, you are my first and only human friend if that is what you are asking. The other Naruto's in the different universal planes are pathetic. The Naruto residing in one of the universal plane went mentally insane because of the village's hatred, the other one was made into a weapon and treats me nothing more than all-business, and the last one which belongs to this plane and coincidentally died already.. was so scared of me because he can't control my powers, accidentally killing a human thus begging that Yondaime of yours to put another seal, the very reason for the chain's existence there.**" he gestured disgustingly to the chains surrounding the bars like some vines.

Naruto just gave the fox a real smile, a smile he rarely shows to anyone as he hide behind his last defense.. his mask. "I am glad to hear that, you're my first friend too. Kyuu, how would I fit in here? Will we be able to get back? I don't know a single thing! With Inoichi having appointments with me again," the blonde said the word with so much disdain, "things will get rather out of hand. I cannot always say I have amnesia, I have to recover soon enough.." trying desperately to come up with something, anything.

The Kyuubi was silent for a while, not because he doesn't know what to say but because he doesn't know if he should say it or not. "**The memories of the Naruto here will be transferred to you..don't worry. That is how the universal planes are supposed to work.**" the fox said a little hurriedly than he really intended.

Naruto frowned, having sensed the dread that Kyuubi was releasing and somehow, he felt his stomach twist in a painful way. "I sense a big but in there." he said, more of a statement than questioning. The Kyuubi was silent again and Naruto felt his insides freeze with intensity, terror flowing through his icy veins.

The Kyuubi sighed again, he better tell it to the boy now or it will hurt Naruto more if he discovers it too late, "**Yes, you see with this additional seal which is represented by this petty chains, I am going to have a hard time controlling the universal planes or my control could ceased to exist at all. I told you that the memories of the Naruto that belonged here will be transferred to you but in exchange..every memory you receive you forget the real memories you contain from your original plane.**" he could really see Naruto's face crumble, tears forming in the corners of the blonde's cerulean blue eyes.

As if not being used for a long time, "What?" he croaked, voice broken and hoarse.

The Kyuubi chose his next words carefully, afraid of breaking the boy, "**The only way for you not to lose them is if you get back to your original plane and with me not being able to wield my power to bring us back there.." he trailed off, but suddenly, an idea popped in his head, "But I am not the only one who could control the planes, the six, seven and eight tails also have the power, but it will be a hard time looking for them, they are either sealed within their jinchuurikis or somewhere no human can enter.**" he said, and he tried really hard to emphasized how hard finding his fellow bijuus is because he did not want the boy's hope to go up only to be crushed, heck he doesn't even know if they will want to help.

Determination suddenly engulfed the blonde boy and Kyuubi just got himself faced with what he feared to see, "Then I will find them in this plane or die trying, those memories are what I kept most precious to me and to hell with it before I lose them." he said resolutely, his tenacity hardening.

Kyuubi just shook his head and tried changing the topic, "**But look on the bright side, you have a family..or at least that was what they're supposed to be.**" he mumbled the last part quietly not wanting Naruto to hear it, having seen the memories of the Naruto from this universal plane. Naruto would have heard it if he wasn't so focus on the word "Family".

Naruto's unwavering demeanor suddenly dropped, "They're not my family. Their his, the Naruto here, not me, they're not mine." he said firmly but his voice was solemn, knowing that one of his dreams is now within his reach, having a family..

Naruto suddenly comprehended something, "Wait, Kyuubi..is the Yondaime, really my.. father?" he asked slowly, his face taking in the slightest hopeful frown that isn't very fitting to his tanned face.

Kyuubi sighed, "**Yes, As much as I loathe that very man, unfortunately..he is your father.**" he answered truthfully and Naruto was glad the fox was being honest all the time this time, no trickery nor riddles to mess with him.

The fox sensed the longing from his host but did not press on. This was a sore subject to the blonde boy. He doesn't know when, how or why. The boy already grew on him and did not want to be removed and Kyuubi will protect his host in all the ways he can. Then suddenly, some sort of realization dawned on Naruto's face, his visage morphing into horror, "The Yondaime is alive, you're sealed within me, somebody sealed you in me.." he trailed off, his face becoming sickly pale.

Kyuubi winced, the very subject he's been trying to avoid. "**Your father is alive..even your mother..**" he really tried to steer clear from the issue but Naruto gave the fox an expectant frown, "**It was..the Sandaime.**" he did not want to mention this because the old Hokage was very close to the blonde, to know he died sooner than he was supposed to be..is like a stab to the boy.

Naruto grew quiet, he began trembling from the horrid truth that Kyuubi just mentioned to him. The old Hokage, Hokage-jiji..was the one who sealed the fox in him in this plane? His grandfather figure..this is just bizzare, illogical..ridiculous. This universal plane is really not what he wanted from the start and he started to dislike it more as how things go here is all against his beliefs. "Let's end this discussion for now..I don't think I can take anymore information about this plane. First, the Yondaime was my father, then I will start losing my memories just to be replaced by bull, then Sandaime was the one who died, what next? Baa-chan and Ero-sennin dislikes me or whatnot? I think I need a good wake up call." he muttered as he walked away from the cage, walking right into consciousness.

The Kyuubi did not try anything to stop him, he knew this was much to take in. He will let the boy rest for now, but they still have more to talk about..especially the _Kyuubi attack._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sunlight. He blinked groggily as he sat up. As he opened them he saw that he was in a bedroom, just a simple one. The walls are painted skyblue, there is a bookshelf full of books and scrolls by the right side of the room next to it is some sort of study table with a lamp. On the other side, on where he is, is a queen sized bed with blue sheets, comforter and pillows with clouds decorating it. By the side of his bed was a brown closet and next to that closet was the door. He blinked his eyes again.

Right, he went out of the hospital yesterday, how could he forget that? And this is supposed to be his own bedroom. He looked straight ahead only to find that there is a wide window in front of him with golden silked curtains. He stood up and wore his white cozy slippers while wearing plain orange baggy pajamas. He went over the bookshelf, Kyuubi's words still ringing in his ears..

_The memories of the Naruto that belonged here will be transferred to you but in exchange..every memory you receive you forget the real memories you contain from your original plane.._

He shook his head and got the one he was looking for. A photo album.

He went back to his bed and leaned against the pillows that were situated by the walls. He didn't hesitate opening the album immediately, the first sight that greeted him was the redheaded woman, Kushina is her name if he remembers correctly, in a hospital bed holding a sleeping blonde haired baby by her arms while beaming at the camera, her purple eyes held pride while the Yondaime was by her side sitting on a chair holding the same pride in his eyes but looking closely you could see the solemness and regret. This happened during the Kyuubi attack, it's just right for him to feel that way, the village was almost destroyed after all..

He went to the next page, this time, it surprised him and actually did a double take. He was in a stroller but there is also another baby boy in the stroller beside him, a black haired boy with the hairstyle he will never forget, a duckbutt as he so kindly put it. Sasuke.. he thought, beside the stroller was a six-year old Uchiha Itachi, smiling to the camera. A black haired woman standing behind them which he could only assume as Sasuke and Itachi's mother was smiling softly with Kushina beside her who was grinning like a chestchire cat.

He smiled at the picture, his blue eyes softening. He heard the door open but did not bother looking up. Maybe it is one of the helpers the Yondaime hired in his mansion and will be asking him if he wants anything, a life he will never get used to. The time he arrived here yesterday, he was greeted by an old female servant, the same age the Sandaime would be if he looked correctly. He knew from the very start that he won't get used to it because he lived independently his whole life. So, there was actually a tensed argument between him and her about wanting to serve food for himself, in the end though..she got her way, Tricky old woman..

There was suddenly an added weight in his bed and when he looked up, he was quite suprised to see Kushina sitting there. But her eyes were not directed to him anymore, it was directed to the photo album in his hands. She smiled warmly as she looked back down to him. He had this odd warm feeling in his chest that he could not understand. Maybe of how it felt knowing Kushina smiled because of him.. him who is just an impostor in this plane, not her real son. That's what he kept telling himself, but will he ever convince his heart to agree?

She took the album from his hands and chuckled upon seeing what photo he was looking at, "You're looking through this huh? Why didn't you call me, I would love telling you all the stories behind the photos, they're not what they seem to be." she held a scolding finger in front of him as she said it.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarassment, blushing in the slightest, "Um..sorry. I was just trying to find something to do, but I saw the album in the bookshelf so.." he trailed off, hoping for her to go along with the general idea but his main reason was that he wanted to see what kind of family the Naruto here had and what kind of family he were to have if they were still alive.

Kushina just chuckled again, finding her son's tactics unbelievable. "Well, let me help you then, do you see that baby boy beside you in that stroller? He is Mikoto-chan's son. Mikoto-chan is part of the Uchiha Clan and my best friend. You and Sasuke were the best of friends back then.." this time, she was the one who trailed off, her purple eyes becoming vacant and haunted, as if seeing something he could not.

He frowned, not really understanding her this time, "Back then?" he asked, more of asking for elaboration.

Kushina blinked, as if she just saw him for the first time, "Oh..right, you and Sasuke were best friends but something happened, his brother ran away from the village and he kept pushing others away from him, including you. You tried to make reason with him, but there is this incident where you almost died and you eventually gave up Sasuke. You didn't want to talk about it to us so I don't know but I know it involves Sasuke and a drunk veteran ninja. Sasuke was trying to mend your friendship then, but you refused to, calling him a cold-hearted bastard.

"Sasuke was so ashamed of something and he didn't want to tell us too. But he kept working hard to regain your friendship until to this day and he was practically one of the devastated people when you went missing. He visited you a couple of times in the hospital when you were in coma, but he sadly can't these days because he has several clan businesses." she said the last three words with so much disgust and disdain that Naruto thought she has grudges for clans.

But the news of Sasuke trying to patch up their friendship sounded so surreal to him, last time he checked, Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him and ran away to the snake bastard and even tried killing him with a chidori. It was just so unbelievable. He turned the album to the next page, his eyes widened..it looks like a three year old Naruto with a girl with shoulder length platinum blonde hair, she's wearing a simple purple dress while her eyes are bright with laughter. While he is smiling sheepishly at the camera. He actually wanted to do a double take again but refrained himself from doing so.

He turned to Kushina whose eyes softened at the photo, "Oh, that is Ino-chan. You used to be close, you know? But then, she got infatuated with Sasuke and seeing you give him the cold shoulder..she went disliking you. You would have been best friends if not for her obssession. Really! I don't understand fangirls, how their mind works especially when I started dating your dad, they always glare at you. And that Minato-baka was so polite to actually shoo them away." she ranted furiously, remembering her own days with the idiocy of Minato's fan club.

Naruto doesn't know why, but that got him laughing. He remembered those days when Sakura and Ino are always in for a competition when it came to Sasuke. But he was a bit surprised to hear that he and Ino would have been best friends if she hadn't obssessed over Sasuke, he didn't even think of that possibility. If he was looking at Kushina right now, he would've seen how her eyes lit up when he started laughing, it has been at least three years since she heard him laugh. With all the family arguments and such, she's never seen her son laugh nor smile anymore, it's always the cold indifferent mask or that of scowling and frustration.

The blonde boy accidentally dropped the album thus taking it to further pages. As he picked it up, he saw a very hollow yet weird picture. It was a family photo of him which looked like a six year old Naruto with a three year old Takashi. The Naruto in the picture wasn't even smiling, he just have this blank look. Their parents are at the back, smiling. Then there's this what look like a body of an old man, but his face was cut out of the picure, leaving a blank square in the background who was standing beside the Yondaime.

He turned to Kushina with bewilderment written all over his face, "What's up with this photo?" he asked casually, not really understanding anything behind it.

Kushina's eyes widened as she hastily snatched the album from his thin pale hands, "N-nothing." she sputterred in surprise and anxiety, that was a picture with a memory she slowly pushed at the back of her mind, wanting to be forgotten.

Naruto frowned but did not press on. Kushina hurriedly excused herself as she exited his bedroom saying that if he wanted anything he should just call her. He nodded and wondered what that broken photo meant, Kushina brought the photo album with her, making sure he wouldn't see it again. This only serve to perplex him.

As he was about to lay back on his bed, a memory visualized in his mind.

_It was a little girl, crying over some burnt body. The burnt hand gripping a kunai, the little girl kept crying over the body. She has a mop of raven hair that fell over her shoulders and soft brown eyes. As her eyes turned towards him, the soft brown ones hardened as rage made itself known into those deep depths of earth. She mumbled a single word but it felt like a stab in his heart, killing it over and over again._

_"Demon."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinji Rarenai Genjitsu** (Unbelievable Reality)

**Summary:** No memories, connections nor anything. One thing is for sure, they hate him for what he contains. He doesn't deserve happiness, he doesn't deserve them, they don't belong to him.

**Warning:** Naruto is going to be OOC and other character too.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the LATE update. But college was getting hectic and I needed some time. Though the chapter is short, sorry for that, but I hope you like it. REVIEW please! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Insanity**

He poked his head out of the doorway of his room.

It was certainly very, very strange when he heard nothing inside the house. Normally, at least one servant would be fussing over him already. Not even that old hag had hounded him this morning to get his breakfast served for him. Though if he was thankful or not had yet to be considered. There were times that he just felt so suffocated in this house, no idea how to fit in, no idea how to become one with the floor just to escape it all.

He didn't know if he preferred things the way they were back in his own universal plane because there were times, just sometimes, Naruto finds himself becoming attached and he sort of, perhaps, _maybe_ started to like it here. It always occurred to him when a redheaded woman was inside the kitchen to greet him warmly, an equally redheaded boy nodding at him with acknowledgement like some kind of rival at the hallways, or the blonde haired man who keeps barging into his room in the middle of the night when he thought Naruto was asleep.

Naruto knew that he was becoming attached. That thought scared, no–it _terrified_ him to the point of panic.

Kyuubi hadn't been any help since he had refused to speak to the blonde haired boy again, choosing to sleep instead to regain some energy. Certainly, he would have acquired the needed rest because his host was becoming more agitated. Both knew that he _didn't _belong here, that it was just some cosmic mistake trying to pull them down so deep that they couldn't come out breathing.

As he trudged through the silent halls, he frowned in thought. He wasn't even hungry for breakfast so he saw no point in stopping by the kitchen. He might be tempted to anticipate Kushina's warm smile at him and he didn't need that to be reminded that he wasn't their Naruto. The blonde boy never called them 'Kaa-san' or 'Tou-san'.

Hundreds if not millions of tests will prove that Kushina and Minato were his parents here. But Naruto knew that _his_ family was dead before he could even form any logical thought or before his stump legs could attempt to walk. And Takashi just plain confused him. One moment, the boy would be demanding to train with him or eat and watch some movie or just simply provokes him. Naruto had always been short-tempered and he found that arguing with his 'brother' came so naturally that he was just left speechless at times.

Fortunately, they never seemed to force him into doing things. So he had settled for calling Kushina –"Shina" and Minato –"Mina" because it was easier to remember them and differentiate them from the ones in his plane even if they were dead. Though he had always gained satisfaction in calling Takashi a midget, it might have been childish but Naruto could only act as that for a while before he was weighed down by his village's hatred.

He wandered around the house–or more like a mansion since it was too big for four people and too spacious even with the few servants that they had.

Though he was a bit curious to see the black kanji and runes encrypted into several doors or wall corners, he was reminded of Jiraiya and his brief but very short introduction of seals. Naruto could hardly recognize a storage or explosive seal so these complex ones made his head hurt just a little.

But he would say that the personal tour was a little enlightening and informative on his part. He wasn't really observing, just lounging around and finding things that might hold his interest. He had seen a portrait of Minato's genin team. Team Seven under the fourth and the genin team under Jiraiya of the Sannin. Though he was surprised to see Shina's, it was a picture with a raven haired girl that, strangely enough, looked like Sasuke's mom, then he recognized Shizune, but the blonde haired woman behind them was the one that sent him reeling into shock.

Was it even the same back in his own universal plane? Was that why Tsunade cared so much?

And he also saw his own genin picture. Naruto had also glimpsed that not only Minato had survived but his whole team too and seeing one of their latest pictures hanging on the wall, the blonde was still unused to seeing an older version of Kakashi without his Sharingan or his hitai-ate slanted over his left eye. The scar over the eye was still there but it seemed it was replaced with a normal one.

His head really _hurt_ just thinking about the 'what ifs' or the theories and possibilities that the planes could have in common and not.

So he decided to take a walk outside his house. They never let him get out of the house and it irked him, it was almost similar to being imprisoned and Naruto had never done well with being made to stay at one place for a long time.

But it never surprised him that as he walked around the village, his feet were already dragging him to the familiar trail he had so long ago memorized. Since he was a kid, he had always loved going to Ichiraku's, not only because of their mouth-watering ramen, but because it was one of the places that welcomed him without prejudice on their part and warmth that he lacked in his childhood during his time in the orphanage.

As he entered the stand, he was glad that it was still the same. That at least, one constant in his life hadn't changed. He heard from Obito – he still couldn't get accustomed to the idea of calling him 'sensei' – that he had hung out here numerous times and loved the food and place. His teammates brought him takeouts when his parents were out and Naruto hated the fact that he was beginning to love this team.

But deep down inside, Naruto would choose his original team in a heartbeat. Sakura-chan may be always annoyed by him but after the chuunin exams, she had shown that she could care and had. She had also gone a little mellower after Sasuke's defection. Instead of blaming him for the failure of his promise to her, she had supported him in bringing the bastard back. Then there was Kakashi-sensei, even though he hadn't taught him much and had always been lazy, the man had shown that he cared for his students. Though Naruto liked to ignore the blatant favoritism during the finals – it made it easier dealing with his sensei that way.

Sasuke was still a sore topic to him. He wasn't lying when he told Jiraiya that Sasuke was like a brother to him. And him leaving had struck a deep chord within Naruto. He still remembered Mizuki's words that no one would care for him. Sasuke, being one of the few to first acknowledge him, had left and told him that foolish bonds meant nothing to him.

Naruto knew that it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi, but it didn't mean that it hurt any less if it had.

"Ahh, Namikaze-sama!"

He blinked as Ayame appeared on the counter.

"E-Excuse me?"

The blonde wasn't really sure if she was referring to him. Even in his time back at the 'mansion', no one had called him such. It was either Naruto-kun or just Naruto or sometimes, to his chagrin from the servants, Naruto-sama.

But Ayame just winked at him.

"Just kidding, Naruto-chan. We all know that you hated being called that. Have a seat! It's been so long since you've eaten here!" She beckoned to him, her smile widening as he almost dazedly took the offer.

"Sure thing, Ayame-chan! Miso ramen please!" He chirped cheerfully, it was really fun being here just like back home. Though some part of him was still put out that even here, he was still called 'Naruto-chan'. He almost grew up in Ichiraku's since he ate there most of his life but it still perturbed him nonetheless.

He could still remember Kiba laughing at him when Ayame and her father had called him that as they ate at Ichiraku's.

"Dad! One Miso for our number one customer!" The brunette yelled over her shoulder.

"Coming!" Naruto heard Teuchi yell back almost excitedly.

Blue eyes looked at Ayame confusedly, they were awfully worked out.

"Get used to it! You've been gone for almost a year and we should celebrate your comeback!" She told him almost giddily. "We've also been worried, Naruto-chan. Your first order is in the house and consider it as your "Continue getting well" present from us."

Despite himself, Naruto blushed at that. He grinned at her widely.

"Thanks Ayame-chan! I missed the food here very much! Shina and Mina won't let me come out of the house." He felt the need to explain, just like those other times.

"Shina and Mina?" Ayame asked, a puzzled look on her face.

Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm, I meant my parents."

This time, she looked at him oddly with a tinge of disbelief.

"What?" He inquired almost self-consciously.

"Well, the names you called them was almost affectionate, and you never called them anything affectionate, Naruto-chan. It's just weird since it was always Namikaze-san and we always had to ask you if you're referring to Kushina-san or Minato-san." The brunette shook her head almost wryly, but there was a touch smile on her face.

"I guess being away made me do that." He grinned at her impishly as he heard his lame excuse.

But Ayame just chuckled at him.

"Just glad for you, Naruto-chan." She instead replied and went back to getting his order as she ignored his confused look.

"There you are, Namikaze-san."

Naruto whirled around just in time to meet the pupiless lavender orbs of Hyuuga Hinata's.

"Hinata?" He called back curiously.

He was surprised to see her eyes narrow at him.

"We're barely acquaintances and I would prefer it if you don't refer to me by my first name, _Namikaze-san_. It's either Hyuuga-san or Hyuuga." She spoke to him almost condescendingly and dare Naruto say it, coldly.

"Eh?" Though he was befuddled at the reaction, this Hinata was different from the one he knew. And this one almost reminded him of Neji. "Well, we could be friends then Hinata!"

Let it be said that he had no manners and he wasn't about to change that just because people here thought that he was Namikaze Naruto of this plane. Though he was kind of, sort of, _perhaps_ amused to see Hinata's face go red. But instead of the usual timidity or shyness, it was out of anger than anything else.

"Father just wanted me to tell you that he wished you well and welcome back." She gritted out frostily, and that was when Naruto saw the difference between her and Neji.

Whereas Neji could broach the conversation with calm blankness and maintain it when provoked, Hinata, for all her cold attitude, was easily goaded to lose that calm.

"Oh." His grin had died down by this point. "Then tell him that I said thanks."

She nodded mutely before instantly spinning on her heel and walking out of the stand.

"Tsk, that girl would be really hard-pressed to get friends if she always goes like that." Naruto heard Ayame say, and the blonde saw that his Miso ramen was already in front of him.

"Is she always like that?" The blonde asked as he shook his head bemusedly.

Ayame sighed at him.

"No, she isn't. You know, I used to see that girl on the park. She was always shy. But I guess, the Hyuuga managed to break into her. And now, she's as aloof as them. Hyuuga-san is now so different from that timid kid and I almost feel sorry for her." She sighed again as she leaned on the counter. "Though I'm curious, Naruto-chan, why would you call her by her first name? She was right to say that you barely know her."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… Just a slip on my part, I've been doing that since I arrived here." He went along with the explanation that everyone expected of him.

Ayame nodded at that.

"One chicken ramen, please."

Naruto was getting annoyed that people he knew kept showing up since a part of him recognized the voice. Though he wasn't ready to see a raven haired boy his age sitting on the stool beside his. The blonde blinked a couple of times at the figure.

"S-Sasuke?" He stuttered, shocked.

"Naruto." The boy nodded to him, his face struggling to keep a smile from showing.

Naruto laughed so hard at the irony of it all.


End file.
